Take me or not, I really don't care
by torixbeck
Summary: The younger and more talented of the Vega sisters, Victoria "Tori" Vega was never wanted. Given up for adoption at age 2, taken back into her family at age 8 because no one wanted her, she was always abused and mistreated. When one day her parents take it too far, will her friends still want her? Disclamer: I don't own vicTORious, Dan Schneider does. Rated T to be safe, or K
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Tori POV

I was born on December 5, 1998. I have one older sister, Trina Vega. I am Tori Vega, and this is my story.

I have a photographic memory. I can remember EVERYTHING. Sometimes, it comes in handy. For example, once I forgot my notebook at school and I really needed to study for my history test. Well, I remembered every date, name, time and place in that book. For example: Marie Antoinette was born on November 2, 1755 in the Hofburg Palace in Vienna, Austria and died on October 16, 1793 in Palace de la Concorde in Paris, France. See? One of the many things that drive my parents and Trina crazy. That gift comes with a curse. I also remember the bad things. Like when my parents sent me away.

_Flashback_

_November 12, 2001_

_Tori aged almost 3, Trina's 7th birthday_

"Happy birthday to you!" Tori and her parents sing. They all clap, except for Tori, who just bounces and giggles in her high chair.

"Tori, what did I say about laughing?" Holly Vega asked Tori. She just kept on laughing.

"That's it! David, go put Tori in the car. We're going to the adoption agency IMMEDIATELY," Holly said.

"Mama, what did I do wrong?"

"You were born, I wish you never were, you little-"

"Holly, she's just a child. I agree with giving her up, but no language, please?"

"Okay, okay."

_End Flashback_

I'm also disappointed because I will remember these moments, but sometimes, honestly, this gift could not be better. But that was 13 years ago. 7 years ago, I was taken back into my original family because no one wanted me. That was pretty tough. Now, they treat me like a slave and abuse me.

Every day, my friends reach out to me to see what's wrong, but every day, I push them away and shut them out. I don't want to, I really don't want to. But, my parents threaten me every day that they will do the worst if I tell anyone. And if what they're doing right now isn't the worst, well, I'm really, honestly scared.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright, the partners will be Jade and Steven, Cat and Andre, Katherine and Robbie, and Tori and Beck. You have 1 minute to think of a time and a place, and the we go from there. Any questions?" Tori timidly raises her hand. This is only her second day here, and yesterday was our drop day for Sikowitz's class. "None? Good. Let's get started. Beck, Tori, Cat, and Andre, go into the hall." I left with Tori, who was on the verge of tears.

"Tori, what's up?" I ask. "Don't take it personally that Sikowitz ignored you. He does that all the time."

"I can't do this!" She cries out, sinking to the floor. "I don't belong here. I'm not as talented as you, or Cat, or even the shruggers!" She is referring to the group of kids who sit in the back of the room and don't participate. "I can't!"

"Tori, shush. You are talented, or else you wouldn't be here. Did you see how fast the principal invited you to come here? He didn't even make you have a formal audition! That's the first time that's ever happened, in like forever! Come on. You're better than that!"

"I don't know, I really don't know, Beck. I don't know if I can hide- Oh!" She runs down the hall and into the janitor's closet. I quickly follow her and lock the door when I get inside.

"Tori, what's up?" I ask.

"I can't tell you, they'll hurt me if I tell you, ohmigosh I've said too much."

"Tori, are your parents mistreating you?"

"No." I sigh, turn her around, and lift up her shirt so her back is

exposed, and gasp in horror.

"Tori! Is that why you never sit back in your chair?"

"No?" This time it came out as more if a question then an answer.

"Tori! Why haven't you told anyone about this?"

"Please, just please, stop!" She starts crying and leans back against the wall. I motion for her to come closer to me and give her a hug. I feel her crumple in my embrace and we sink to the floor.

"_You don't have to be afraid to put your dreams in action, you're never gonna fade, you'll be the main attraction, not a fantasy, just remember me, when it turns out right," _I sing into her hair. It's the song she sang last week at the big showcase after Trina's tongue swelled up. Her racking sobs turn into gasps and then she silently cries and finally ends up falling asleep. I take her back to my RV.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Tori POV

I wake up in an unfamiliar place to the smell of hot cocoa. "Where am I?" I call out cautiously.

"Tori? It's Beck. You're okay. You're in my RV. You had a break down and I had to take you home," he replies.

"This isn't home. I live in Hollywood Hills, not in LA."

"Well, I can't send you home with what your parents do to you." Suddenly, the memories of what happened come flooding back to me. "Do you want to talk about it at all?"

"Um… I don't think you want to hear any of it."

"Yes, I do. What caused what happened at school? There has to be something."

"Well, that's one of the lighter ones. Are you sure, because-"

"Just tell me already!"

_Flashback_

_January 23, 2012_

_Tori- 13, Trina- 15_

"_Hey Tori, could you help me with this song that I have to write?" Trina asks._

"_Yea, sure. Play it for me." Tori listens through almost four minutes of Trina's terrible singing. When she gets done, she asks for feedback._

"_What are the lyrics supposed to be in the chorus? You sang it differently all four times, and I suggest that you sing it all the same way. I personally liked-" she was cut off by Holly storming down the stairs._

"_Victoria Alacia Vega! How dare you insult my little princess!" _

"_She asked for feedback mom, I swear!"_

"_Well, too bad!" She shoves Tori up against a wall and she hits her head. She cries out in pain and her mother slaps her across the face. "You (slap) are worthless (slap slap slap) and untalented (slap slap) ! Don't you ever forget that you are a mistake and I will never love you!" She slaps Tori again and again until she blacks out._

_End Flashback_

"That's it Tori," he says, obviously trying to contain his rage. "I'm never letting you back there again."

"You have to! Everytime I'm gone for more than a couple of hours, they hurt me so bad that I can't take it! I almost died once. I was almost DEAD. I really don't want that to happen again!"

"Tori, shush. You aren't going back. You don't have to."

"You don't understand. I'm going back there at least one more time so they know where I am."

"Let's focus on now. Why were you almost dead?"

"My mom locked me in my room with no food for almost a month. The only thing that I could have was the stuff in my secret mini stash that was made up of two packs of fruit snacks and a twix bar. I would hide in my room sometimes so my dad and mom wouldn't hurt me. I was always safe there… at least, until then. I became feeling unsafe in my own room, and a couple of times I ran away. Whenever I came back home, my parents were very mad with me. Not because I ran away. No, they wouldn't care at all if I were gone. They were mad that I came back. That made me feel worthless and like I didn't matter." Tears were in my eyes now. "No, I'm sorry, it's stupid." I frantically try to keep my emotions in, but soon enough, I'm in another breakdown. I've never had these before. I don't know why I'm having one now. Especially in front of an almost stranger. Why? I learned from a very young age to control my emotions. If my parents saw me like this, they would be in an all out rage. I would probably be unconscious by now. Heck, I might even be dead. My life changed a lot after they took me back in. They seemed to hate me even more than before, and they tried to sell me. They tried to sell a human being.

"No! It's not stupid. I can't imagine. Wow, you've been through a lot. How long?"

"Well, when I was two, they sent me to foster care, I bounced around for six years, and then they told my parents that they are required to take me back in. So basically eight years."

"Oh Tori, why? What did you do to deserve this? You are the most wonderful person that I have ever met." I blushed when I heard this. "Don't ever let them do this to you again, okay?" I nodded my head. "And if you ever need anything, just come-" he was cut off by a knock on the door. He goes over and looks at his security cameras, and I think I hear him curse.

"Beck? Is everything okay?" I ask.

"No, I think that's your dad." Oh no.

"Does he seem drunk?"

"Well, he has a bunch of bottles in his hand, and he looks drunk, yes." Crap.

"Hide. In the closet. Please." I beg with him. He finally consents. I go over and open the door. "Hey Dad! Didn't know you would be here. What's up?"

"I heard about your little...umm… _breakdown _today." Oh no. "I was wondering if some… _lessons_ will teach you how to behave." Oh no. Should have seen this coming. He walks up and grabs my throat with one hand and starts slapping me with the other. He lets go of me and throws one of the bottles at my face. I can feel shards entering my skin. I cry out in pain. He shoves me to the ground, and I can't feel anything. I almost blacked out from him trying to choke me. I manage to hang on, and I see Beck coming out of his closet. I frantically shake my head. He nods, and goes back into the closet. I see my dad taking his belt off. Again. Guess I should stay quiet. I'm not a teenage mom, and have no intention of being one. I close my eyes as he begins to rape me.

(I'm a good girl. I'm not going into detail, 'kay?)

When he's done, I'm curled up in a ball, crying. He spits in my face and leaves.


End file.
